Dealova
by Sakuracens
Summary: Apa jadinya bila Itachi Uchiha sang pemimpin Yakuza jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis buta yang trauma akan Yakuza? Sakura, si gadis buta yang kehilangan penglihatannya karena kecelakaan hebat yang melibatkan Yakuza membuatnya membenci organisasi itu. Akankah cinta Itachi terbalas ketika Sakura tahu bahwa Itachilah yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya? ItaSaku pair.


_Sakuracens proudly present_

 _Dealova_

 _Itachi Uchiha, Sakura Haruno_

 _Romance, Angst, Drama_

 _PG-17_

 _Chapter_

 _XXX_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Aku mencintaimu biarlah ini urusanku._

 _XXX_

Itachi Uchiha, pria berusia duapuluh tujuh tahun yang menjabat sebagai ketua Yakuza di daerah Tokyo adalah seorang manusia keji, tidak berperasaan dan pembunuh. Dia tak segan menghabisi korbannya dengan cara yang menjijikkan, sepeti Hitler namun, lebih mengenaskan. Singkatnya, dia adalah monster. Masyarakat tak pernah tahu siapa dirinya, tentu saja. Sebagai seorang Yakuza, pengelabuhan adalah hal yang wajib dia junjung. Karena setiap bagian dari mafia terbesar dan terkejam di dunia ini juga sangat pintar berkamuflase, kalaupun ada orang yang mengenali mereka, tentu saja paginya orang itu akan di temukan tewas tanpa jejak. Tak ada orang yang mengetahui bagaimana sistem Yakuza berjalan, mereka tahu keberadaan kelompok itu. Tapi, lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tidak peduli. Lagipula, mereka hanya tahu bahwa Yakuza adalah organisasi hitam yang setiap anggotanya mempunyai tanda tato kipas di belakang telinga mereka.

Tanda kipas tersebut adalah tanda kesetiaan pada Yakuza, bila orang itu mempunyai tingkat yang lebih tinggi di organisasi, tanda tersebut juga akan ada tatokan di lengan mereka. Kalau ada anggota yang mengkhianati hukuman biaa bermacam-macam, mulai dari potong jari hingga penggal kepala siap sedia. Tergantung kesalahan atau pengkhianatan yang telah di lakukan. Hukuman itu di tentukan atas permintaan dewan yang mengatur jalannya organisasi, biasanya orang yang mempunyai darah murni dengan keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga darah murni Yakuza, dimana di setiap detakan jantung mereka mengalir kebencian. Ketua Yakuza juga di tentukan dari rapat dewan dan di setujui oleh ketua sebelumnya.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau ketua Yakuza telah di sumpah agar selalu menjunjung tinggi organisasi, juga akan terdapat tato besar di punggung sebagai perwujudan kesetiannya pada Yakuza. Ketua haruslah orang yang mempunyai kemampuan mumpuni; pandai pedang, mahir menembak dengan berbagai senapan, pintar berkelahi dengan tangan kosong, membunuh tanpa belas kasihan, dan hal lain yang membuatnya kuat di mata dewan. Juga, dia harus sudah tidak perjaka. Karena keperjakaan hanya melambangkan kelemahan seorang pria. Namun, tetap saja sang ketua Yakuza akan di jodohkan oleh gadis pilihan yang menurut mereka tanpa cela dan mempunyai kekuasaan di dunia politik. Artinya, gadis itu berpengaruh dan sempurna. Mereka akan di nikahkan ketika gadis tersebut sudah berusia duapuluh empat tahun dan sang pemuda yang merupakan ketua Yakuza berusia duapuluh tujuh tahun. Di adakan pada musim dingin tanggal duabelas Desember.

Hari ini tanggal duabelas Maret, sepuluh bulan menuju pernikahannya. Namun, Itachi tak peduli. Dia lebih memilih memikirkan cara meluaskan kekuasaan daripada memikirkan ikatan bodoh yang sebentar lagi dia sandang. Lelaki yang selalu memakai busana serba hitam(kewajiban lain anggota Yakuza) itu terlihat berjalan di lorong panjang, markas pusat Yakuza dengan wajah dingin dan tenang. Tak ada hal yang bisa menghentikan langkahnya, kalaupun ada sudah di pastikan orang yang menghentikannya akan mendapat lubang besar di kepala sebagai balasan. Setiap melangkah, orang-orang akan membungkukkan badannya hormat. Membuat Itachi begitu besar dan bersinar. Dia akan pergi ke sebuah tempat, menjalankan misi untuk membunuh seisi rumah dari klan Shimura keparat.

Mobil mewah warna hitam itu di tumpanginya dengan tenang. Melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalanan Tokyo yang sore ini terlihat sepi. Dia akan menjalankan misinya pada tengah malam, hal itu akan mempermudahnya menghilangkan jejak. Kalaupun dirinya telah tertangkap basah membunuh, tak akan ada seorang manusia pun yang berani melaporkannya ke polisi. Polisi saja takut dengan organisasinya. Pemerintah juga memilih bungkam ketika berhadapan dengan anggota. Tak ada orang yang berani melawannya dan hal itu menjadi suatu kebanggaan seorang Itachi Uchiha, si pembunuh yang selalu berdarah dingin. Dia memparkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah taman yang asri. Melangkahkan diri keluar dan berjalan-jalan. Mencoba mencari inspirasi bagaimana pembunuhan nanti malam berlangsung.

Apakah dengan cara biasa seperti menggorok leher atau dengan cara istimewa seperti mutilasi? Atensinya beralih pada seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di rerumputan, mengusap sebuah anjing serigala warna putih.

Angin menerbangkan surai panjang warna merah mudanya pelan, cahaya matahari sore juga membuatnya tambah menakjubkan. Membuat Itachi melongo pelan melihat pemandangan indah yang Ia tangkap. Gadis itu terlihat melihat ke depan, tapi, pandangannya kosong. Itachi memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah gadis itu namun, gadis gulali yang tengah menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dari bibirnya sama sekali tidak terganggu. Kenapa gadis ini sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ada orang di sampingnya? Pertanyaan itu terus saja berputar di kepala Itachi bak kaset bekas. Lelaki berdarah Uchiha itu akhirnya membuka suara, mengeluarkan penasaran yang telah membuncah di dada.

"Hei," Sapa Itachi pelan sembari menatap gadis di sampingnya. Gadis tersebut mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian, menoleh dan tersenyum manis hingga matanya menyipit. Itachi merasakan rasa panas yang menyebar di pipi, di pastikan sekarang wajahnya berubah semerah tomat. Pertanda bahwa dirinya sedang merona hebat. Salahkan gadis yang sudah membuat jantungnya berdegun kencang waktu melihat senyumnya. Astaga, ini bukan dirinya sekali.

"Hai!" Sapa gadis itu balik. Membuat rona merah di wajahnya menyebar kembali. Suranya bagai petikan harpa surga menurut Itachi, wajahnya sangat cantik dia akui. Dengan rambut merah muda sepunggung, kulit putih tanpa noda, mata hijau pohon yang tampak berkilau, hidung mancung yang runcing, dan bibir merah muda tipis yang begitu menggoda. Kalau saja dia tidak pintar mengendalikan diri, sudah di pastikan gadis di depannya ini akan menjadi santapan yang lezat.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada yang masih sama, ceria dan gembira. Membuat sisi hati Itachi yang dingin perlahan meleleh. Dia harus mengakui kalau cinta pandangan pertama itu memang ada dan dialah buktinya. Terpesona oleh seorang gadis yang baru saja dia lihat beberapa detik lalu. Itachi berdehem, menetralkan deguban jantungnya yang menggila. Gadis itu masih tersenyum manis seolah tidak lelah dengan kegiatan ramah yang dia lakukan sekarang.

"Itachi. Kau?" Tanya pria itu dengan suara yang dingin seperti biasa. Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti kemudian, menghadapkan kepalanya ke arah depan lagi. Menatap depan dengan kosong. Itachi ikut menatap depan dan tidak menemukan apapun selain pohon-pohon taman yang tengah berbunga indah karena bulan ini musim semi telah berkembang. Itachi bingung kenapa gadis ini tidak juga membuka suaranya untuk beberapa waktu. Namun, kebingungan itu terjawab sudah ketika melihat gadis itu membuka suaranya. Menjawab pertanyaan Itachi tadi.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

Namanya indah, seindah orangnya. Itachi menatap gadis itu lagi, menikmati pahatan Tuhan yang begitu cantik di hadapannya. Angin menerbangkan rambut mereka berdua dalam diam. Serigala putih yang tidur si sebelah gadis itu pun masih terlelap dengan tangan lentik sang majikan yang mengelus-ngelusnya dengan lembut. Satu hal yang dia tangkap dari gadis ini adalah dia orang yang penyayang. Hati Itachi menghangat ketika melihat gadis ini menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dengan lembut. Pohon-pohon bergoyang pelan seakan menikmati gumaman indah sang gadis haruno. Begitu juga Itachi. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya ketika suara gumaman Sakura yang begitu indah. Lalu, gumaman itu berhenti. Gesekan dedaunnya juga berhenti.

Ketika Itachi membuka mata, yang Ia lihat pertama kali adalah wajah Sakura yang begitu dekat dengannya. Senyum masih menghiasi wajah itu, membuatnya tanbah luar biasa.

"Kau terdengar seperti orang yang begitu dingin dan tenang." Komentar Sakura yang membuat alis Itachi berkerut. Kenapa Sakura berkata begitu? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya, membuat Itachi meringis karena penasaran lagi. Kenapa gadis ini begitu mengejutkan dan luar biasa? Baru kali ini seorang Itachi Uchiha merasa begitu penasaran. Biasanya, orang-oranglah yang penasaran dengan dirinya.

"Terdengar?" Tanya Itachi tak bisa menahan rasa penasaran lagi. Nada suaranya pun terdengar agak antusias. Kenapa tidak terlihat? Kenapa terdengar? Gadis itu tertawa pelan ketika mendengar pertanyaan Itachi yang begitu penasaran dan lelaki Uchiha itu bersumpah kalau sura tawa sang gadis merupakan suara tawa terindah, membuatnya ingin mendengar suara tawa itu setiap hari.

"Ya, apalagi yang bisa di lakukan seorang gadis buta selain mendengar dan merasa'kan?"

Pernyataan gadis itu membuat Itachi berjengkit. Jadi, gadis ini buta? Kenapa hal itu tidak bisa dia lihat? Kenapa gadis ini harus cacat? Kenapa? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang tedengar seperti menyalahkan Tuhan berputar di kepalanya.

"Kau pasti akan menjauhiku setelah ini'kan? Itachi- _san_?"

Senyum tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Itachi. Kemudian, dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan yang tentu tak akan bisa gadis ini lihat karena kekurangannya.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan selalu bersamamu selamanya."

Sakura tersenyum senang. Tidak menyadari makna dari kata-kata Itachi barusan. Kata-kata itu artinya bahwa Sakura harus menjadi milik sang pemimpin Uchiha. Karena memiliki dalam kasus ini artinya menyerahkan raga dan jiwa, dan hanya ada dua pilihan bagi para anggota Uchiha, melakukan penyatuan tubuh atau menikah.

To be continued

A/N: Jujur, ini pair favorit kami karena Itasaku itu lucu banget apalagi Itachi yang kayak dewasa dan sakura yang emosian. Cerita ini tentang yakuza, rated M karena mungkin bakal di sisipin lemon or lime dan beberapa kekerasan di beberapa chapter. Oke, kalau mau di lanjut review ya? Sankyu~


End file.
